


Three Things I Wanna Hear

by Winxy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Yuuri, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, talking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxy/pseuds/Winxy
Summary: Victor missed Yuuri so much.  Yuuri sees this and takes full advantage with it. Straight up smut, dont like dont read, not 18+ dont read.  Gift for longtime friend Val_Creative.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



For the last few days, Victor was especially horny, but he couldn't act on his instincts because Yuuri wasn't with him. His love was in Japan visiting family, and he was at the airport to pick him up. His leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation and when he saw Yuuri walking in the terminal, he and Makkachin rose to greet him. It was always like this, like the time Victor had to rush back to Japan when the dog choked on hot buns. The two embraced like they always did but Yuuri felt something hard against his thigh. A deep blush cascaded across his face as he stammered out "V-victor! That's so vulgar!" The Russian was ashamed of his display of arousal in public and hung his head at being scolded. Yuuri saw this and added in his ear silently "If you be a good boy for me right now, I'll be a very bad boy for you later~" Victor coughed and agreed, the drive from the airport to his apartment was a short one, just ten minutes.

When they got in the door, Victor couldn't help himself and pinned Yuuri against the wall. His lover's bare skin was taunting him, the very sight of it sending him into an animalistic lustful frenzy. Yuuri groaned, leaning his body against Victor's and let out a breathy chuckle "You missed me that much, Vitiya?" he used Victor's pet name for him, signaling that he was indeed in the mood.

"So much" Victor responded, taking small nips of Yuuri's neck and clavicle. He moved his hand to release his aching cock from it's restraints, but Yuuri's hand stopped him. "What is it, Yuuri?" he crooned.

"No jerking off just yet" Yuuri commanded "I still need you to be a good boy for a while" he gently pushed him away "I have a present for you, just stay here and wait until I call you..." he left a small peck on his cheek and picked up his bag, showing off a subtle yet noticeable sway in his hips. It was a few minutes and Victor hadn't heard anything, his dick was twitching slightly in his pants and he couldn't help but rub himself through the fabric when from the bedroom a shout came "You BETTER not be touching yourself, Victor Nikiforov!" Victor jumped and chuckled, low key wanting to know how Yuuri knew what he was doing. "I'm ready! Come on in!" Yuuri called and Victor obeyed. The sight was breath taking, like he was witnessing the sunrise over the pyramids in Egypt. Yuuri was wearing a black nylon body suit, with the crotch cut out and a flaccid penis on display. The skin tight garment left nothing to his imagination, his bones and muscles well defined. 

The only thing Victor could manage to say was "Oh my God." The expression on Yuuri's face was that he expected nothing less than total and complete obedience from Victor. In his hand, a riding crop was expertly wielded and lightly dragged across his thigh. Yuuri pointed the riding crop at him and said something, but Victor was too focused on his body and was only bought back to reality with a swift, sharp pain on his bottom.

"Did you hear me Victor?! I told you to get on your knees and suck me off!" Victor fumbled onto the ground and began his assigned task. He felt his hair being tugged roughly so he and Yuuri were eye to eye "Make it nasty, Vitiya" he twisted Victor's hair around his fingers and felt the warm, wet climate of Victor's mouth around his member. He let out a low groan, and savored the feeling. Soon he was rock hard, Victor responding accordingly to his wishes by loudly slurping and smacking his lips against the tip. Yuuri was almost at the edge when he ordered "Sit still and keep that pretty mouth of yours wide open for me" he then roughly thrust his dick deep into Victor's throat at a rapid pace. Soon, he felt the heat in his belly burst and he shoved Victor away from him, a steady stream of semen erupting from his cock.

The feeling in Victor's throat wasn't pain, but it was more like discomfort when Yuuri's penis was forcefully pushed deep in there. His eyes began to water from the sensation but he wasn't crying. When he was pushed away so he wouldn't choke on semen, he let out a reflexive cough and wiped the saliva from his face, all the while gazing at Yuuri in the glory of his full Eros. Yuuri chuckled and said "Look at this mess you've made, dirty boy. Come here and clean up" Victor immediately scooted over and licked Yuuri clean, to which the dominate Yuuri smiled and complemented on what a great job Victor did. Yuuri got up and motioned VIctor to follow him, pushing the Russian down on the bed and began to kiss him passionately. In between kisses, he made his wishes known "I want...to hear three things this session...one- this bed has to make noise...two- I want to hear your balls hitting my ass cheeks...and three-I want to hear who makes you this horny...got that?"

Victor shivered with anticipation, he couldn't even respond properly so he just nodded his head in affirmation. "Good" Yuuri said, assuming doggy style position, the fabric of his outfit conforming to his figure "Now fuck me" Victor ripped open the outfit, ruining it for future use but that was okay. He extended his tongue and set to work on Yuuri's love button, the receiver making cute squeaks. When Victor felt that he was suffiently prepared, he finally took out his cock which was painfully hard and pushed inside. He trusted gently at first but a sharp look from Yuuri reminded him of what he had to do and he gracefully accepted the challenge. He slowly pulled out so his full length could be taken at once and with one strong thrust Yuuri arched his back like a cat. Victor grasped Yuuri's hips firmly and began pounding into him, soon the force of the movements caused the bedsprings to creak. With objective one complete, Victor adjusted their position so that Yuuri's head was being pushed into the mattress and the soft slapping sounds could be heard, small yet frequent waves of flesh caused by the impact of two bodies colliding. Two of three tasks completed, Yuuri had only one more requirement left to fulfill his rubric, he wanted to stay silent and let Victor scream his name but he couldn't help himself and prompted Victor "Who's making you fuck him like a filthy animal?!" he grunted.

"You!" Victor shuttered as he could feel himself getting close.

"Say my name! Say my fucking name Vitiya!" he felt Victor's cock twitch in his rectum and knew he was about to cum.

"Y-yuuri! K-k-katsuki!" tears of pure pleasure rolled down both of their faces as the surge of genetic material exploded from Victor's cock into Yuuri's waiting bowels. The both of them left with full body twitching for five seconds before finally relaxing and pulling out, flopping on the bed in blissful exhaustion. 

When they caught their breath, Yuuri rolled over to face Victor and asked in his usual uncertain tone of voice "Was that like how you dreamed it was, Victor?" the idea came from a dream Victor had that was shared with Yuuri via text message. "I wasn't too harsh was I?"

Victor reached over and lovingly stroked Yuuri's cheek "That was perfect, Yuuri" his voice was a little hoarse from taking a cock in his mouth that roughly and deeply, but that was to be expected. "Lets do it like that again sometime" he nuzzled into the crook of his neck and planted kisses there before drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later, Victor had made dinner and was setting the table for the meal when he called "Yuuri? Dinner's ready! Come and eat!"

With a deep blush from the bedroom Yuuri shouted "BRING IT HERE! I CAN'T MOVE!"

Victor took a moment to see what he was talking about and let out a low chuckle "I'm sorry, my love. It seems that **I** was too rough with **you**!"

"Just shut up and give me the damn food, Victor..." he buried his head in the pillow.

"Love you too, Yuuri" he patted his head.


End file.
